Dragon Slayer Royale
Dragon Slayer Royale (ドラゴン・スレイヤー・ロワイヤル, Doragon Sureiyā Rowaiyaru), also refereed to as the Gathering of Furious Dragons (猛竜の集合, Mōryū no Shūgō) and Great Battle of Dragon Warriors (竜兵の大戦, Tatsubei no Tahō), is a special yearly event that takes place throughout the entire world of Earth Land to determine who is the strongest Dragon Slayer in all of Earth Land. Description As stated, the Dragon Slayer Royale is an event that takes place throughout the entire world of Earth Land. History In the past, this event was used to test which Dragon taught their Slayer the best and the slayer that was able to come out on top was granted the title of Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin). Rules *Each user may only have one Dragon Slayer taking place in this event yearly. *The max amount of characters that will be allowed to participate is 8. *The battlefield that each Dragon Slayer fights in must be somewhere in which neither user can draw on their element with ease. **A prime example of this would be a Solar Dragon Slayer cannot be fighting out in a sunny field as it would allow him to draw on the sunlight to replenish their strength. *If a user does not update on their battle for a set amount of time, then they automatically forfeit the match and the person they were fighting gets to move on the next round. Arena Known Royales 2013 Dragon Slayer Royale Combatants Matches *Beginning Showdown: Water Vs Shadow **Damon vs. Brooklyn ***Winner of the Match: Brooklyn Xavier *Clash of Titans: Water vs Heat **Brooklyn vs. Genghis ***Winner of the Royale: Genghis Breningoch 2014 Dragon Slayer Royale Combatants Matches *Opening Rounds **'That Which Begins And Ends: The Sun Reflects Upon The Seas': Dagda Aurora Vs. Sherry Surugan. ***Winner of Match: Sherry Surugan **'Clash of Salamander and Storm': Natsu Dragneel Vs. Knave Dhahaka ***Winner of Match: Natsu Dragneel **'The Meeting of the Blackened Flames and the Radiant Sun': Damon D. Draco Vs. Takeshi Apollyōn ***Winner of Match: Damon D. Draco **'The Bright Twilight Which Encountered The Indestructible Iron': Gajeel Redfox Vs. Ars Goetia ***Winner of the Match: Ars Goetia *Succeeding Rounds **Elegant Dance between the Illuminating Twilight & the Majestic Dawn: Sherry Surugan Vs. Ars Goetia ***Winner of Match: TO BE DECIDED **'Black Flames & Fierce Flames: World-Destroying Conflagration': Damon D. Draco Vs. Natsu Dragneel ***Winner of Match: TO BE DECIDED *Third Rounds **TO BE DECIDED Vs. TO BE DECIDED ***Winner of Match: TO BE DECIDED *Final Rounds **'Genghis Breningoch' Vs. TO BE DECIDED ***New Dragon Slayer King: TO BE DECIDED Trivia *The idea behind this came from Aru, Damon, Zeon, and Phantom all arguing about who had the best Dragon Slayer in a joking manner. That later turned into a serious discussion and lead to each user demanding to have a tournament to battle one another, proving who had the strongest Dragon Slayer. **Ironically, this is almost exactly how the 2014 version of Dragon Slayer Royale also started though instead of Zeon, it was Yuurei. *Originally, this was supposed to be an RP that was title Testosterone-Filled Battle: Dragon Slayer Royale as it seemed the all of the creators' testosterone is what caused this in the first place. *Brooklyn, despite losing the first Battle Royale, proved that he was a great Dragon Slayer as he was able to fight against two characters that were able counter his old Dragon Slayer Magic, which was Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Category:Arukana Category:DamonDraco Category:Dragon Slayer Royale